Killed for Entertainment
by SakiChann
Summary: Akane is a girl who is overtaken by demons with no control of what is happening to her when she is enraged just slightly. Then things go off hand when she meets a guy, named Katashi.


I run towards the knife, expecting to not be stabbed but be saved.

My heart starts beating rapidly insanely and I prepare for excruciating pain

But all I feel is the feel of salvation and being saved.

Why.

[CHAPTER 1]

Martial Arts, Guitar, and Reading.

Three things I actually like to do.

Everything else is mostly a kill me now death sentence.

I prefer death over life anyway.

Slowly putting my black curly hair into a ponytail, I walk out of my most darkish room filled with nothing but scribbles on the wall.

Why is it filled with scribbles, you might ask.

Ask my living demon inside me, because I have no damn clue to be honest with you.

My name is Akane.

I'm 17. Deal with it.

I have lived in this damned town for say, 13 years. And I've been tormented by it aswell.

My soul was corrupted with demons and say... "Ghosts."

According to my father, his theory is that whenever I get pissed off I tend to have my own knife in my hand out of absolute nowhere and I tend to kill people.

I like the sound of it.

I walk downstairs, grab my terribly worn out jacket and head out to school.

Home of the douchebags.

As soon as I get there, I hear multiple giggles and snickers.

Just hearing them irritates me, but I'm used to it by now.

As soon as I've compromised myself, I turn around to see the major bitch of this school.

Mai.

Mai is what you would expect to be called "perfect." She's got the whole body package, her whole shirt revealing most of her, her short skirts, her silky long blonde hair, and her cute little innocent face.

Pathetical.

I try to walk faster than her, but she starts running so she doesn't lose me.

Another pity joke from her.

Lovely.

[CHAPTER 2]

"Oh my gosh guys, look it's freak show!" Screams Mai in laughter.

"..."

"What are you? Scared of killing me now like you did with your 'demon', Akane?"

I burst into rage and my demon unleashes me instantly and I go straight to Mai's face.

In a rapsy voice, I whisper to her, "What was that, princess? You dare insult me to my face?!" The knife scratches her left ear, piercing her left bit of throat as well.

She screams and has a horrific reaction and face where if anyone saw it they would instantly help her.

No one was helping her now.

[CHAPTER 3]

I head to class like nothing happened.

No one dare ask me about it, they couldn't even handle the situation anymore, so if something happens, they blame the victim.

Sounds most horrific to me.

I close my eyes during class and easily fall asleep and when I wake up, it's already the end of class.

Happens everyday, I don't even need to know whats happening in class.

Not like I plan to live a life anyway.

I get up and push my chair in and walk down the hallway where everyone stares at me cautiously.

I walk away like no big deal, because it isn't a big deal anyway.

As soon as I get to the streets where it seems to be abandoned, like a hospital that no longer has life living inside it.

I notice a huge rose the size of two hands combined together.

I pick it up and stare at it for several minutes. What terrifying color it has in a world like this.

"...Excuse me, who are you?"

I jump at the sound of someone elses voice and look up to find a strange guy who is slightly most unhappy like I am.

Great, probably another sadistic moron who wants to insult me.

[CHAPTER 4]

"Who are you?" The stranger asks again.

"..."

"Fine be like that" The stranger goes back to sitting down and messing with the grass on the ground.

I move forward to look at what he's writing.

I read what it says silently.

'A nights rest is nothing but hours of death coming forward to us. Silence is music to the ears, and demons are soon to overcome us.'

I never realized I read it outloud.

He quickly scrambles to erase it from the ground, "Why did you have to read it outloud.. And without bothering to tell your name too after I asked twice or three times."

I mumble quietly, "I like that saying.."

He looks shocked that I said something so he just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm Akane. Sorry for the silence, Im not friendly with people, and I suggest I shouldn't get close to you. I'm not safe."

He chuckles, "what do you mean by safe? Who is safe anyway?"

"Everyone is safe from theirself but me."

He stays silent for a moment then finally says, "My name is Katashi."

"I see. Well Katashi. Stay away from me, thank you for being generous to me for the few moments we had with each other even if I just met you. Farewell."

He stares as I walk away and looks like he just got ripped apart and he slowly starts walking the other direction.

[CHAPTER 5]

I lay in my bed awake waiting for my alarm to go off so I have a purpose to get up.

Or maybe I have no purpose at all.

Finally, my alarm goes off and I slam it off like it was a bug.

I hate bugs.

I get up and take a shower and look in the reflection at my unsteady self.

I sigh and get dressed and put my hair in a braid and go outside into the cold.

Arriving at school wasn't as bad as yesterday. It was after our winter break afterall.

Everyone must've forgotten what had happened a few months ago at the end of school.

What had happened was that my demon unleashed and I had killed 3 students, but everyone chooses not to remember as it will only make things there worse and I'm pretty sure no one would go to that school knowing there was a demon on the loose there.

I'm a threat. Beautiful.

Class I surprisingly stay awake in and I just stare outside and 5 minutes before class ends I notice a familiar guy and my eyes widen.

Is that him...? Whats that idiot doing here, I think to myself.

As soon as the bell rings, I rush out of class nearly forgetting my belongings that I wish not to have but is required to and rush outside to where the familiar person was.

I notice the guy from yesterday nearly instantly.

"What are you doing here?!" I throw my books at him and he looks startled.

"Huh... Oh hello Akane. Didn't know you go here."

I freeze in surprise. Of course he would go here, I'm an idiot. Theres only one school in our whole city.

I swear I'm so mindless sometimes.

Mai comes screaming out of the school doors and her friends along with her.

"Oh look guys. It's the killer of this school on the loose, better make sure she gets expelled. Anyone want to attempt."

She doesn't say it outloud, but it's loud enough for me to hear.

My face turns a blood red color and I feel the heat of my demon trying to unleash itself, but I refuse it too.

Multiple times my head gives unbearing pain but somehow I manage to bear it and try to keep it contained.

I failed at that.

My body isn't in my control anymore. My pointed elf-like ears come out pointed with spikes and piercings all around it and my hair frizzles all around me, as the wind picks up and my knife hand comes sizzling out.

It's too late to try and contain myself, so I end up walking slowly to the Mai club thing and they start to run but the wind would drag them in the air if they did and they realize it and realize they can't go anywhere.

I take out my hand and strike the three of the people surrounding Mai and they quickly put their hand to their chest as they see the gash in their chest.

Everyone gasps and drops everything while the three moan in pain and fall to the ground.

Even one of them passes out.

I look at Mai in the eyes and my eyes flash a blood red color.

I gash at her head hoping to end her life as my life is being taken over by the demon, but I can't allow it.

Unluckily, her head is gashed just slightly.

Before my demon can hit her again, she slams onto the ground and I fall backwards and lose consciousness.

[CHAPTER 6]

I wake up in my home alone.

Never mind, I'm not alone.

I gasp when I see Katashi in my room reading a book and I instantly feel the back of my head that is now painfully throbbing.

He notices me awake and puts his book down instantly and rushes to my side and asks, "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here.." I say lightly.

"You really expected me to just leave you. Thats fascinating, Akane."

"Seriously. Why are you here." I ask a little louder.

"I'm here because I helped stopped your head from bleeding itself to death. You can thank me, thatd be most welcomed."

I mumble, "Of course, thanks for saving my pathetic worthless life that I don't want any part of."

He stays silent for awhile then finally has the courage to ask, "What was that back there...?"

I freeze and suddenly remember what had happened only just a few moments ago.

"...I have a demonic side, you could say... I never have it come to me and try to take over myself inless I feel enraged. Then I lose control of myself and try to contain myself but it never works and you see, I lose all control of myself and always hurt people. Thats why I want you to leave me alone. I could hurt you. I don't even want you to be nice to me. You don't deserve to be nice to me when I'm cruel."

He stays quiet for along period of time, or so it seems like that long.

Instantly, he rushes to me and kisses my forehead.

I turn instant pale and I have a sudden erge to kiss him back.

So I do.

We stay like this, just kissing for every waking moment we have.

Then we finally stop to catch our breaths and look at each other.

"I trust you, Akane. I trust you to keep yourself contained around me."

I breathe heavily, "...You're wrong to do that. I can't keep a relationship with anyone. My family is long gone, I live by myself."

"But.."

I stop him before he says anymore, "No, go. Go away please... I don't want to see you."

His eyes widen from what I said and backs away like he's about to cry.

He looks at me and he starts to say something but I cut him off before he has the chance to say anything, "Get out of my house!~"

He quickly freezes and hesistates then says, "Goodbye..." ever so slightly.

And he leaves.

Just like that.

[CHAPTER 7]

I wake up to more pain and get up and do what I usually do every morning.

I step outside into the freezing cold without a jacket, but I don't care if I'm freezing to death or not.

I notice a piece of paper on the doorstep and I pick it up.

It reads, "I'll be leaving now. When you get this, I hope you understand that I love you for who you are. It's been somewhat 3 months since we met. I hope you understand I can't control my feelings. Apologies. I'll leave you alone now. -From Katashi"

I burst into tears and then run to the school and when I get there I see someone.

Katashi.

I run into his arms behind him and kiss him when he turns around.

He holds me and eeryone gathers around and Mai laughs and throws a shoe at my head.

I start firing up and Katashi notices that I am and looks at Mai and he smiles at him and he reaches out to her and punches her.

She groans in pain at the gash she got from me and the punch she got in the nose from Katashi and finally gets herself together enough to rush to the principals office quickly and me & Katashi run off quickly.

We never stop running for many minutes.

Then we finally both get tired and look at how far we had gotten.

We glance at each other.

We had left the city miles ago.

We continue walking together, hand in hand, onto whatever lays for us in store.

[CHAPTER 8]

We finally reach a town and I pick up a newpaper to notice whats happened, as for I have nothing to do and I like to read.

But, I regret every single moment I read on that newspaper.

The first thing I notice is my name in a wanted sign.

I gasp and run away and I notice atleast 5 people notice me and capture me.

Its only days before I died.

I'm found and turned in for murderery.

I get held for trial for 8 days

and soon they decide to execute me.

I get shot in the leg, arm, and finally head after moments of excruciating pain.

But I'm not depressed or angry this happened.

I'm glad.

And then.

It's all over.

The end of my life.

I was killed only after I had entered a public town with actual people who are afraid of things.

Entertainment.

Cruelity.

Finished.

[CHAPTER 9 - KATASHI]

I cry for so many days.

My life continues on in depression and lost.

I was lost and confused about the myths of demons and creatures like that for so long.

Until I met her.

Her life ended 5/8/2017

I fell in love with a murderer.

I regret nothing.

I look down from my book on the ground and look up startled by what I was seeing

and see a strange ghastly looking figure standing in front of me.

Akane.

I reach out instantly and embrace what I believe is her.

She does nothing but point to her heart which I try to feel but I only feel nothing but emptiness and no warmth or coldness from the touch that I believe is Akane.

The ghastly figure whispers, "I'm in your heart, Katashi. Remember that," as she slowly fades away into the darkness.

I feel a great emptiness but warmth enter my heart.

And its always there when I want to feel it.

Always.


End file.
